


Достаточно

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1925!Bucky, Age Difference, Drama, M/M, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Если Баки уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы убивать за Стива, то почему он недостаточно взрослый, чтобы любить его?Предупреждения: AU, в которой всё то же самое, что и в фильмах, кроме одного — Баки родился в 1925 году.





	

Баки приходит в себя, и перед глазами у него плывёт, кружится, а жёлтый от старости шнур проводки тянется через выбеленный до серости потолок. Размытая картинка становится чётче спустя несколько секунд, и Баки вздыхает.

Виски болят, а в ушах шумит, и Баки закрывает глаза обратно. Он помнит грохот и взрыв, помнит, как пол ушёл из-под ног, и всё вокруг вибрировало, а голову накрыло тяжестью, а теперь он здесь. Судя по всему, в лазарете. Пахнет лекарствами и спиртом, и ещё хлоркой, с которой обычно моют полы. Запах щекочет ноздри, и Баки незамедлительно тихонько чихает, чуть дёрнув головой вперёд. Из-за этого болеть в висках начинает сильнее.

— Баки! — его зовут, и этот голос Баки узнаёт даже с закрытыми глазами. Он слабо улыбается и приоткрывает глаза: над кроватью нависает Стив. На нём нет формы, только тёмная футболка с длинным рукавом, которую он надевает под костюм Капитана Америки, и волосы не лежат привычно прядь к пряди, а свисают неряшливо на глаза, придавая Стиву растерянный вид.

Баки не может не улыбаться. Он помнит тёплые и широкие ладони, как бережно Стив — конечно же Стив, ну кто ещё, как не он, — нёс его. Может, всё было иначе, а не так, как Баки кажется, — но он до сих пор чувствует эти тёплые ладони на своих плечах и спине и хочет надеяться, что ему не приснилось это в бреду.

— Привет, — шепнув, Баки опять устало закрывает глаза, но теперь, когда он знает, что Стив рядом, ему легче. Язык слушается плохо, но молчать Баки не хочет: — Я опять натворил дел?

Он буквально представляет себе, как Стив усмехается и чуть кивает головой. Жаль, что увидеть не удаётся.

— Да, натворил, это верно. — Стив тут, рядом. Баки чувствует тяжесть его руки, которой Стив опирается на постель, и тепло его тела, и слышит дыхание. Это так хорошо, и он опять улыбается. — У тебя сотрясение, но ничего серьёзного. Неделя, не больше, и будешь в порядке.

— Сотрясение… — повторяет Баки со вздохом. — Значит, есть, что сотрясать.

Стив смеётся. Слышать это тоже приятно. Он нечасто слышит смех Стива в последнее время — тяжёлые месяцы, обострение ситуации на фронте. Может, когда всё кончится, Стив будет смеяться чаще — Баки хочет, чтобы так и было. Чтобы Стив смеялся и улыбался, и вокруг него становилось теплее.

— Ты меня здорово напугал, — голос Стива становится серьёзнее, смеха больше нет, и Баки нехотя, со слабостью открывает глаза и чуть поворачивает голову, глядя на него. Стив продолжает, — Чудо, что не задело тебя. Взрывчатка сдетонировала этажом ниже.

Баки кивает. Он понемногу выстраивает последние минуты до того мгновения, как его накрыло темнотой: вот они на базе Гидры, и Стив идёт впереди, а Баки прикрывает всех сзади, обеспечивая безопасный отход из здания, а вот где-то под ногами страшно гремит, и потом только тупая боль в затылке и темнота.

— Это я виноват, — говорит Стив, и, если бы Баки не было так тошно, он бы глаза закатил.

— Нихрена ты не виноват, — бурчит он. Меньше всего Баки хочет сейчас искать виноватых в собственной нерасторопности. Да и спорить со Стивом тоже не хочется. Вот от чего он не отказался бы, так это от воды — во рту сухо и противно, язык словно кусок наждака. — Есть вода?

Стив кивает и помогает ему сесть, даёт стакан воды и придерживает его, пока Баки пьёт — жадными глотками, глубокими; часть воды проливается и оседает на больничной рубашке влажными противными пятнами, ткань сразу липнет к коже, и от этого становится неуютно.

— Кто же тебя прикрывать будет эту неделю? — Напившись, Баки ложится обратно. Глаза вновь устало побаливают, и он закрывает их, вслепую нащупывая руку Стива и толкая её своей ладонью.

— Мы берём недельную передышку. Нужно обдумать дальнейшие планы, — Стив на какое-то мгновение накрывает его пальцы своими, но тут же убирает руку. — Отдыхай пока и не думай об этом.

— А ГИДРА тоже подождёт неделю?

— Я позову врача, — Стив уходит от ответа. Баки вздыхает и забирается глубже под одеяло.

***

Неделя тянется и тянется. Баки спит, а когда не спит, то лежит, рассматривая трещинки на потолке, расходящиеся вокруг от креплений проводки, и думает.

Баки почему-то страшно.

На этот раз ему повезло — в очередной раз. Повезло отделаться лёгким сотрясением от неудачно упавшей на голову балки. Повезло и в прошлые разы — шальные пули летели мимо, задевая едва ли по касательной, из рукопашных схваток Баки выходил пусть с синяками, но победителем. Сколько будет длиться эта череда везений? Баки не знает.

Баки совсем не хочет умирать. Он думал об этом и раньше. Но раньше была какая-то вера в собственную неуязвимость. Это из-за Стива, рядом со Стивом каждый себя бессмертным почувствует. А теперь вот приходит осознание, что Стив не гарант неуязвимости.

Ему восемнадцать. Он не чувствует себя взрослее, чем годом или пятью назад. Возраст для него просто цифра, повзрослел он много раньше.

Но его сверстники — там, за океаном, в Нью-Йорке и Вашингтоне, Филадельфии и Чикаго, — они живут. И Баки совсем не хочет умирать. Он тоже хочет жить, без войны.

Хочет просто знать, каково это.

Стив заходит к нему каждый день и не по одному разу, справляется о самочувствии, рассказывает о подготовке к следующей операции. Баки слушает его, но думает о своём. Хочет ли Стив домой? Хочет ли обычной жизни без войны? Думает ли о том, какой будет эта жизнь, когда они победят? Скучает ли по прошлому? Баки хочется порой спросить его об этом. Он так и не решается.

Стив говорит с ним, сидит, тратя время на бесполезную болтовню, или читает вслух. Баки это ценит. Баки знает, что это больше, чем можно было бы желать: никто никогда не приходил к нему, когда он болел, никто не сидел и не болтал, изредка похлопывая по ладони или натягивая одеяло выше для тепла.

Баки это ценит. Но Баки этого мало.

Ему восемнадцать. Ему хочется жить. Ему любить хочется, в конце-то концов. И, как бы это ни звучало, любимым быть тоже хочется.

Стив сидит рядом, болтает, пару раз даже рисует — показывает потом альбомный лист, и на рисунке — Баки, мирно спящий на больничной кровати. Но затем Стив всё равно уходит, не может же он сидеть с ним вечно. Всякий раз Баки с сожалением провожает его глазами, а после, стоит двери закрыться, а шагам стихнуть, закрывает лицо подушкой и жмурится. В груди жжётся короткой вспышкой, расходясь мурашками по телу, и Баки не может отогнать это от себя.

Однажды Стив уходит не один. Агент Картер очень красивая. Она красива даже в блеклой коричневой форме, и её волосы всегда уложены в причёску, а помада слишком яркая. Она приходит именно в тот момент, когда Стив рассказывает Баки смешную и глупую историю о том, как в детстве он полез за котом на дерево и застрял. Баки чувствует тепло в груди от его улыбки, и их руки почти соприкасаются.

— Надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь, мистер Барнс, — учтиво говорит агент Картер, и её улыбка, её акцент — это всё так красиво, необычно, что в другое время, в другом месте, в другой жизни Баки бы улыбнулся ей в ответ. Но агент Картер зовёт Стива за собой и забирает его. И Баки, конечно же, всё понимает: «Долг зовёт, да, Кэп, иди, зайдёшь позже».

Но вот дверь захлопывается, и Стив, очаровательно краснеющий размытыми пятнами на щеках, уходит с агентом Картер, а Баки переворачивается набок и поджимает колени к груди, обнимая их руками. Он и не помнит, когда плакал так последний раз, глупо и по-детски: нос тут же забивается, текут непрошеные слёзы, и подушка неприятно сыреет под щекой. Баки тягостно и горько, обидно до дрожи. Он бы и рад прекратить, взять себя в руки, да не выходит никак. Только и может, что глотать сопли и поджимать губы, злясь на весь мир. Баки злится на Картер, забравшую Стива. На Стива, краснеющего от одного её присутствия. На себя, на свои непозволительные мысли, на обиды. И на то, что хочется, чтобы Стив вернулся и просто взял его за руку, сказал, что никто не посмеет его у Баки забрать. Баки, конечно, знает — такого не будет. И это его тоже очень злит.

От плача голова болит с прежней силой, а кожу на щеках стягивает от подсыхающих дорожек слёз. Баки кутается в одеяло и тяжело дышит, успокаиваясь. Не нужно в зеркало смотреть, чтобы знать — лицо у него красное, опухшее, ничего красивого. Просто большой да зарёванный ребёнок. Злость уже в нём не кипит, а разливается по телу горячей горечью. Так Баки и засыпает в тот вечер: злой и обиженный, с забитым носом, сжимающий рукой простыню в том месте, где её касалась ладонь Стива.

К концу недели его выписывают. Баки думает, что давно пора. Он чувствует себя в норме, а неделя безделья оказалась не раем, а настоящей мукой.

Стив обнимает его — тепло, близко, жарко, — и даже ерошит волосы.

— Мы запланировали операцию на послезавтра, — говорит Стив, когда отстраняется. Баки выдавливает из себя усмешку.

Операции Баки не боится. Не впервой уже. Но по новой возвращается страх, что эта операция станет последней. И не будет больше улыбки Стива и его смеха, дружеских объятий по возвращению на базу и ночных разговоров. Баки не хочет, чтобы всё заканчивалось, когда он ещё толком ничего не попробовал.

Он опять злится на себя, теперь за трусость. Но война затягивается, когда всё кончится — неизвестно, когда они смогут вернуться — тоже. Да и вернётся ли Баки вообще? Это гнетёт, это мешает расслабиться.

Не помогает даже то, что Стив рядом — привычно серьёзный, сосредоточенный, но всё также греющий одним своим присутствием.

Баки возвращается в их со Стивом комнату в штабе. Здесь всё по-прежнему: стопка блокнотов и книг на письменном столе, пара колченогих стульев, двухъярусная кровать — под подушкой у Баки торчит бумажный уголок, и, потянув за него, он вытаскивает на свет свежий, ещё пахнущий типографской краской номер комикса.

Комиксные Капитан и Баки в очередной схватке побеждают фрицев, яркие пятна пестрят по бумаге. Баки фыркает, поглаживая пальцем свой нарисованный образ — на фоне Стива Баки-из-комиксов совсем ребёнок, чуть ли не в три раза меньше.

— Вижу, ты уже нашёл, — раздаётся голос за спиной, и Баки прижимает комикс к груди, поворачиваясь к Стиву. Он видел дату на обложке — и недели не прошло, и только чёрт знает, сколько Стиву усилий стоило получить комикс на фронт так быстро.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит. Я же знаю, они тебе нравятся.

Баки опускает глаза. Да, нравятся, хоть он часто и бурчит себе под нос, что в них всё перевирают. Но почему-то сейчас, в этот момент, держа в руках комикс, подаренный Стивом, Баки чувствует себя неловким ребёнком.

— Я хотел тебя порадовать, — добавляет Стив, и его губы изгибает лёгкая улыбка. Совсем слабая, но на лице Стива она особенно заметна. Баки этого достаточно, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ.

Баки этого достаточно, чтобы захотеть бросить комикс и просто прижаться к Стиву, лицом к широкой груди, ближе к теплу, чтобы ухом слышать сердцебиение и чувствовать жар ладоней на плечах.

Конечно, он этого не делает.

***

Ночь перед операцией Баки не может уснуть.

Он знает, что это плохая затея. Им вставать на рассвете, и хотя бы пару часов сна нужно урвать — это ему самому в первую очередь нужно. Но Баки нервничает. Стоит сомкнуть глаза, как лезут в голову мысли о том, что завтрашний день может стать последним.

Он даже немного завидует Стиву. Тот спит крепко, тихо дышит во сне и почти не ворочается. Дело в сыворотке, не иначе. Баки бы так — уснуть и не думать, не вздрагивать от любого шороха. Ему так не хочется засыпать одному, когда мыслей больше, чем он может совладать.

— Стив, — зовёт Баки одними губами — ни звука, ни выдоха. Стив не отвечает — не слышит, конечно. И тогда Баки решается. Беззвучно и мягко спускается со своей полки, задирает край одеяла и ловко юркает рядом со Стивом. Сразу становится горячо.

— Что за… — Стив просыпается и хватает его за руку — больно. Баки терпит.

— Тише. Это я. — Он несмело накрывает ладонь Стива своей, поглаживая костяшки. Может быть, Стив прикажет ему сейчас убираться, и будет прав. Но пока этого не случилось, Баки знает, что будет за него держаться.

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты не спишь? — Стив ослабляет хватку пальцев, хочет и руку убрать, но Баки неожиданно для самого себя оказывается сильнее. Он не хочет его отпускать.

— Я не знаю, — честно признаётся Баки и жмёт плечами. Что ему ещё сказать? Что страшно? И выставить напоказ свою слабость перед Стивом, который не то, что другим, но и себе слабости не позволяет? Но Стив его понимает и сам.

— Волнуешься? Всё нормально, Бак. Я тоже волнуюсь.

— Да ты храпишь так, что кровать трясётся, — выдохнув, Баки нервно усмехается. Секундой позже Стив уже обнимает его, прижимая поближе:

— Это от нервов. Правда.

Баки не знает, что ответить. Он вдыхает поглубже: от майки Стива несёт мылом и кипячением слишком резко, слишком мешает почувствовать больше. Ему бы задрать её да прижаться носом к шее, к ключицам, к ложбинке на груди, пытаясь запомнить настоящий запах Стива. Баки так хочется этого, что даже дурно становится, тепло скапливается под рёбрами, вынуждая придвинуться теснее.

— Я никогда раньше не влюблялся. Чтобы, знаешь, по-настоящему, — говорит Баки, и от этой простой фразы у него будто все силы разом уходят. Он боится, что Стив будет смеяться. Стив не поймёт и скажет не морочить голову ни себе, ни ему. Но молчать больше не может. — Чтобы, знаешь, любили в ответ, Стив.

И, конечно, это же Стив. Стив с ним так никогда не поступит. Он гладит Баки по затылку, и от этого незатейливого касания Баки ёжится, не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку.

— Успеется ещё. Закончится война, вернёшься домой героем. Все девчонки будут твои.

Баки мотает головой. Ему девчонки не нужны.

— А если не вернусь? Если завтра… Или в какой-то другой раз?

Стив молчит. Спасибо, думает Баки, что не говорит глупое «всё в порядке будет, мы точно вернёмся». Это ложные надежды, не больше. Здесь ни у кого нет шансов вернуться наверняка.

Наконец, Стив нарушает тишину.

— Я тоже не влюблялся, Бак, — так и говорит, а его пальцы касаются холки, ероша короткий пушок на шее. Баки гонит язвительные смешки прочь. Да уж, конечно. Он-то видит, как Стив «не влюблялся». Знает все эти его взгляды, жадно ловит, мечтая, что когда-нибудь они будут предназначаться ему. И ненавидит обжигающую реальность, в которой ему — ничего.

— Не жалеешь? Не боишься, что можешь не успеть?

Они о таком не говорили. Никогда. Были шутки, конечно, после того, как девушки, с кем флиртовал Баки обычно, заглядывались на Стива. Но ничего больше. Стив был не из тех, кто трепался о своей личной жизни, и Баки это его право уважал.

До сегодняшней ночи.

— Не знаю, — просто отвечает Стив. Может, и правда не знает, а может, просто не хочет о таком с Баки говорить. Баки бы понять намёк, вернуться к себе, но он устал поступать правильно.

— А я боюсь, — так же просто говорит он Стиву, поднимаясь на локте. — Что завтра в последний бой, а обратно дороги уже не будет. Что умру, так и не поцеловав того, с кем, знаешь, по-настоящему.

Теперь, когда Баки это сказал, он понимает, насколько глупы, насколько несвоевременны и несерьёзны эти его страхи. Но что он может поделать? Это его чувства. Может, они глупы, но Баки имеет на них право.

— Баки…

— Нет, помолчи, — он грубо одёргивает Стива и нависает сверху, упрямо отгоняя подальше предательскую дрожь в руках. — Я хочу, Стив. Чтобы было хоть что-то. Понимаешь? Моё. Чтобы, если завтра вдруг…

— Нет, Баки. Такого не будет. — И поди пойми, о чём это Стив. Но вот в чём дело: в его голосе уверенности нет, и это так непривычно. Чтобы Стив, да без уверенности! Баки знает, хотел бы остановить — приказал бы, отправил обратно, оттолкнул. Но не делает же ничего. Как тут Баки самому остановиться?

— Пожалуйста, — Баки шепчет, наклоняясь ниже, почти задевает нос Стива своим. — Мне нужно. Ты закрой глаза, просто думай… Не обо мне.

Баки не так это себе представлял. Он, по правде, вообще это не представлял толком — ограничивался размытыми образами, слепленными из ошмётков былых ощущений. Он хотел, конечно, чтобы Стив улыбался, чтобы сам вёл, сам шёл навстречу, касался тепло и, может, гладил по волосам.

Всё не так. Совершенно. Сухие сомкнутые губы, а на собственных губах оседает чужое дыхание. Нет никакого движения навстречу, нет робких влажных прикосновений. Баки боялся, что Стив оттолкнёт его, ударит, но нет, Стив этого не делает. Стив вообще ничего не делает. Словно замирает, отстраняется от ощущений.

Баки думает — лучше бы он ударил. Что угодно лучше, чем эта безучастность.

Но это же то, чего он хотел, разве нет? Только Баки от этого становится гадко. Хотел, да не так. И от реальности как обычно горчит под языком.

— Что же ты делаешь. — Стив отмирает наконец, и вместо того, чтоб ударить, обнимает опять. Вот они, желания Баки, — тёплые касания и пальцы в волосах. Довольствовался бы тем, что имеет, да не получается. Ничего вообще не получается, кроме как задрожать и вцепиться в майку Стива пальцами, лишь бы поближе, лишь бы ещё чуть-чуть. — Что же ты делаешь, Баки… Сам ведь не понимаешь, чего хочешь, ошибёшься сейчас — жалеть будешь. Не глупи. Какие годы твои, найдёшь ещё девчонку и тогда полюбишь, как хотел, по-настоящему.

Баки напряжённо вслушивается в его слова. Вот как? Жалеть? Ещё полюбишь? Слышать это оказывается больнее всего. Стив никогда не смотрел на него сверху вниз, всегда — как на равного, будто нет разницы в возрасте, в статусе, во всём. Другие смотрели — нет-нет да проскальзывала жалость во взгляде: совсем ребёнок ещё, как он на войне, сколько уже перенёс. И раньше Стив себе такого не позволял.

А теперь слышится в его голосе неприкрытое «ты ещё ребёнок и не понимаешь». Баки эти слова хорошо знакомы уже много лет. Он думал — привык уже, стерпит от любого. От Стива стерпеть не получается.

— Это ты не понимаешь! — Вся злоба, всё раздражение, которое Баки копил в себе долгие месяцы, всё выходит наружу в форме безобразной глупой истерики. Ему будет стыдно, Баки знает, но это — потом. А сейчас он отталкивается от Стива, вскакивая на кровати, и отчаянно бьёт его рукой по груди. — Думаешь, мне девчонки нужны? Всё равно с кем? Лишь бы влюбиться? А мне, Стив, не всё равно, мне ты нужен. Было бы не так, не думал бы о тебе… Давно бы забыл и…

— Баки! — Стив затыкает его просто и грубо — ладонью ко рту, и через миг уже подминает под себя, прижимая к постели. Он слишком тяжёлый. Баки пытается вертеться, чтобы выбраться из-под него, лягает коленкой в бок — конечно, это не помогает. — Баки, тише, прошу. Если нас услышат… Проблем не оберёмся.

Баки смотрит на него озлобленно, но сопротивляться перестаёт. И тогда хватка ослабевает, можно вздохнуть чуть свободнее, пусть Стив так и не отпускает его до конца.

— Баки. — Голос у Стива ровный. Никакой мягкости нет и в помине, но нет и ожидаемой злости, отвращения. Баки это кажется обманом. Ему кажется, Стиву должно быть противно. Он и сам понимает, что ведь не столько в возрасте дело, сколько в том, что они оба мужчины, и это под мыслимыми и немыслимыми запретами. — Баки, ты поймёшь потом, какую ошибку чуть не совершил. Это неправильно. Ты ещё полюбишь, всему своё время. По-настоящему всё будет.

— Я не хочу, Стив. — Баки пытается приподняться, пусть выбраться из-под Стива задачка не из лёгких. — Я уже полюбил и не хочу по-другому.

— Баки, нет. — Стив держит его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прижимает ладонь к солнечному сплетению, оттесняя. Плевать. Баки ворует тепло его ладони, перекручивая, переиначивая под себя. Может, это последний раз, и потом Баки будет просто лелеять эти воспоминания.

— Да, — Баки смелеет. Балансирует на грани, берёт больше, чем позволено — хватает Стива за ладонь, сжимает, испытывая и судьбу, и его терпение. Оттолкнёт теперь? Скажет уйти? Баки опять цепляется за ускользающий шанс, призрачную надежду, что Стив тоже хочет. Иначе бы всё по-другому сейчас было.

— Это неправильно, и ты это знаешь. — Стив выуживает ладонь из его пальцев. На секунду Баки сжимает зубы в ожидании удара. Этого не происходит.

— Да. Знаю. Но мы на войне, Стив. Здесь очень много неправильного. — Баки улыбается ему, подаётся навстречу, касаясь рукой плеча. Специально. Провоцирует. Хочет вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, кроме безучастного ровного тона и пустых фраз, в которые, Баки знает, Стив сам верит не до конца. — Ты же знаешь, что неправильно впервые убивать человека, когда тебе только пятнадцать, да, Стив?

Стив не отвечает, даже не дёргает плечом, не отстраняется. Баки видит в темноте слабый блеск его глаз и неясные тени на лице, ведёт ладонью по плечу выше, касаясь шеи.

— Стив. Пойми же, я не ребёнок уже. — Он придвигается непозволительно близко. Настолько, что чувствует биение чужого сердца. — Если я достаточно взрослый, чтобы за тебя убивать, то почему тогда недостаточно — чтобы тебя любить?

— Достаточно. — От его шёпота у Баки мурашки сбегают по плечам, и он вскидывается, позволяя себе мимолётное ликование. Зря. Слишком преждевременно. Попытка коснуться Стива оборачивается провалом. Губы скользят по щеке, в грудь опять упирается жёсткая ладонь, и голос Стива становится чуть громче: — Достаточно, Баки. Ложись спать. Вставать на рассвете.

Два раза Баки повторять не нужно. Он отворачивается, утирая губы, и цедит язвительно:

— Так точно, сэр, — и забирается к себе быстрее, чем Стив успевает ответить. Предательски жжётся в груди и под веками. Баки старается выдыхать как можно тише, раствориться под тонким одеялом, будто нет его тут, будто и не было никогда.

О чём он только думал? Стыд накатывает удушающей волной, хочется спрятаться. Баки сжимает зубы и старается игнорировать тупую боль внутри. Не довольствовался тем, что имел, захотел больше — и в итоге получил сухое «достаточно». И от этого ожидаемо нихрена не легче.

Баки кутается в одеяло плотнее, сосредотачиваясь на почти исчезнувших ощущениях горячей ладони у груди, на воспоминаниях о сухих губах под его собственными. Это жалко. Этого никогда больше не будет. Поэтому Баки просто позволяет себе уснуть, думая об этом, а не о том, что он всё испортил.

Наутро они ведут себя, как обычно. На миссии — тоже. Никаких лишних взглядов и разговоров; Баки не разрешает себе думать о чём-либо, кроме задания. И чудо, что ему это удаётся.

Они возвращаются с задания. Баки хочется скорее снять с себя форму, смыть грязь и кровь с рук, пойти и забыться ещё раз, чтобы наверняка. Стив не подходит к нему, не говорит. Нет привычных объятий и бодрых хлопков по плечу. Это закономерно. Это бьёт под дых не хуже неприятельского кулака.

Баки тащится в паб сам не зная зачем. Он чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы терпеть этот галдёж и шум, забивается в угол и глушит пиво как не в себя, морщась от дрянного вкуса.

— Может, не стоит так налегать? — участливо интересуется Дуган на исходе, кажется, третьей пинты.

— Отвали, — просит его Баки, растирая лицо ладонями. Вот только нотаций ему сейчас не хватает.

— А где Кэп? Обычно он за тобой приглядывает.

– Чёрт знает, где Кэп, пойди да спроси у него сам. – Баки отзывается грубо, неприветливо, намекая Дам-Даму, что лучше уйти и не лезть со своими расспросами. — Я и сам за собой приглядеть могу.

Срабатывает. Дуган уходит, оставляя его одного. Баки берёт ещё, надеясь утопить в блаженном алкогольном дурмане ненужные мысли. Становится только хуже.

Баки знает, что стоило той ночью сдержаться. Надо было ценить, что имел. Он прокручивает в голове одни и те же мысли, одни и те же картинки перед внутренним взглядом. Вспыхивает теплом там, где касался его вчера Стив. За теплом приходит и обида. Чувства лепятся один к одному в уродливый комок, распирающий изнутри. Баки знает, надо было сдержаться, а теперь остаётся только жалеть.

Он не жалеет. Закрывает глаза, думая о губах Стива, и усмехается: как глупо было надеяться, что Стиву это всё нужно. Но ведь он не ударил. Оттолкнул, но только на словах, а мог ударить. Это зацепка за ложную надежду, конечно. Но Баки хочется верить в иное. Хотя бы сейчас.

Он сидит в пабе до закрытия и уходит, пошатываясь. Ночь промозглая, мерзкая, но Баки не хочет возвращаться в комнату. Там Стив, и меньше всего сейчас ему хочется видеться с ним. Он выбирает себе лавку недалеко от входа в штаб, забирается на неё с ногами и кутается в китель, прячась от сырости. Сколько сидит, Баки не знает, ему кажется — целую вечность, успевает продрогнуть, трясётся, как новорожденный щенок. Он видел таких однажды, ещё в самом детстве, в Шелбивилле — Ребекка упрашивала отца оставить одного, но тот так и не разрешил.

— Долго будешь прятаться от меня?

Баки поднимает голову и сонливо щурится. Стив — ну кто же ещё это может быть? Весь сосредоточенный и серьёзный, руки в карманах, взгляд жёсткий и недовольный. Вот так незадача, сержант Барнс, вы попали в немилость капитана.

— Я не прячусь.

— Ты ушёл в паб и не сказал.

— Я гулял.

— А теперь сидишь тут в четвёртом часу ночи.

— Я дышу свежим воздухом.

— Баки… — Из голоса мгновенно пропадает вся жёсткость, и Баки на это ведётся. Стряхивает с себя детское упрямство и встаёт с лавки, неловко топчась на месте.

— Что?

— Ты замёрз ведь. — Стив приближается к нему и накидывает на плечи свой китель. Слишком большой. Баки в нём буквально тонет. Ткань тут же отдаёт жар, распространяя его по телу. — И устал, да? Пойдём. Отдохнуть нужно.

— Стив…

— Пойдём. — Стив тянет его за руку, ближе и ближе, пока Баки носом не упирается ему в грудь. Обнимает — не так, как раньше, Баки чувствует скованность, да и сам не решается обнять в ответ. Просто ловит чужое тепло, напряжённо думая, что больше ему не достанется.

Стив мимолётно касается его волос, пока тянется поправить воротник кителя.

Баки вздыхает. Ему так много хочется сказать. И показать — тоже. Чтобы Стив понял, дал ему ещё один шанс. Баки же знает, хочет верить, что не ему одному это нужно.

Но в голове вспыхивает резкое «достаточно», и Баки остаётся стоять, как стоял.

— Пойдём, Баки.

Баки, конечно же, идёт.

 

***

 

Крови много.

На самом деле, конечно же, не так уж много. Баки на войне не год и не два, Баки знает, что бывает хуже, сильнее. Кровавее.

Но это Стив. Его непривычно таким видеть. Да что там непривычно — страшно. У него обычно царапины да синяки, и те сходят быстрее, чем можно придать им какое-то особое значение.

Теперь же всё левое плечо у Стива — бурые пятна на синей ткани формы. Морита убирает ткань и говорит, что ещё повезло, артерия не задета. А Дуган ещё и добавляет, что могло быть хуже — могли вообще стрелять из чёртовых гидровских лучей смерти.

— Да уж, я тот ещё везунчик, — усмехается Стив, и на миг его губы кривятся от боли. Этого достаточно, чтобы Баки замер. Внутри всё разом переворачивается от леденящего ужаса.

Баки думал, умереть самому — страшно. Умереть одному, ничего не успев ещё толком в жизни. Но теперь, замерев перед Стивом, Баки понимает, что куда страшнее будет, если это Стив умрёт. Он знал, конечно, и раньше, что Стив простой человек, живой, даром что суперсолдат. Что Стиву может быть больно. Но теперь осознание обрушивается на Баки со всей своей жестокостью.

А если Стив умрёт? Баки не знает, как будет в таком случае. От одной мысли, казалось бы, вполне естественной на войне, у него становится пусто внутри. Если Стив умрёт… Баки понимает, что тогда ему будет совсем плевать на то, что он не успел полюбить взаимно или поцеловаться, совсем плевать, что не успел пожить на полную или вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Ведь Стива не будет. Совсем.

И зачем Баки эти чёртовы поцелуи, зачем Баки Нью-Йорк и возвращаться с войны, если Стива не будет?

Когда Морита заканчивает, и рана на руке Стива промыта и перевязана, Стив тихо зовёт Баки:

— Эй. Отомри.

И пытается улыбнуться. Баки буквально чувствует, как внутри у него оттаивает ужас, заменяясь постыдной нежностью. Только Стив так умеет: у него пулевое ранение, ему только что руку перевязали, и до лагеря и нормального врача ещё нужно добраться, а он улыбается с таким теплом.

Баки помнит, что «достаточно». Помнит ту ночь в деталях, пусть и прошло несколько месяцев. Он ведь почти смог сделать вид, что ничего не было. И Стив смог.

Но сейчас Баки понимает, что хочет наплевать на всё это. Единственное, что его останавливает, так это присутствие остальных Коммандос. Руки вздрагивают, и он ловит себя на мысли, что хочет обнять Стива. Прижать к себе, не отпускать никуда. Защитить как получится. Только чтобы Стив был в порядке, только чтобы был рядом.

Баки этого не делает.

Они добираются до штаба к ночи. Стив просит:

— Иди, отдохни.

Но Баки не хочется идти в комнату и быть там одному, без него. Он отирается у больничного крыла пару часов, ожидая, пока Стива отпустят. Должны ведь отпустить? Всего лишь зашить — это Стив сам так сказал, но Баки не исключает, что могут и на ночь оставить.

На третьем часу Баки надоедает ждать. Он легонько толкает створку двери, проходя в палату, да так и замирает. Кровать Стива отделена ширмой не до конца, и Баки видит агента Картер, которая что-то тихо говорит и держит ладонь на плече Стива выше повязки.

Лица Стива Баки не видит. Но представляет в красках, как тот улыбается ей. Конечно. Лучше не мешать, Баки это понимает. Но он устал не мешать, устал поступать как лучше и как правильнее.

— Стив? — Баки зовёт и подходит ближе, сдвигает ширму в сторону. Стив оборачивается на него с недоумением.

— Баки? Я думал, ты отдыхать будешь.

Баки неловко пожимает плечами. Он до сих пор в форме, бушлат пропах порохом и землёй, с ботинок осыпается грязь на чистый потёртый пол палаты, только руки и лицо Баки отмыть успел. На фоне агента Картер — как всегда идеальной, в чистой одежде, от неё даже, кажется, едва уловимо пахнет духами, — он чувствует себя несуразно: ребёнком, надевшим отцовскую форму и вымазавшимся в грязи; да и смотрит она на Баки соответствующе: чуточку пренебрежительно, недовольно.

Какая разница, как на него смотрит Картер? Главное — Стив.

— Я волновался, — говорит Баки, словно нет ему дела, что они тут не одни, и подходит ещё на шаг вперёд, упираясь коленями в край кровати. — Хотел знать, в порядке ли ты.

Ладонь Картер всё ещё на плече Стива. Баки это игнорирует. Ему становится жарче от прилившей к щекам крови. Убери руку, думает он. Просто убери, не касайся его. Это я должен касаться Стива. Это я должен быть рядом. Не ты.

Стив мнётся несколько секунд, а затем переводит взгляд на Картер.

— Спасибо, что зашли, мэм. — От его голоса Баки незаметно сжимает руки в кулаки. Мэм, ну конечно. Он почему-то уверен — до его прихода Стив звал её по имени. — Поговорим завтра утром.

— Поправляйтесь, капитан Роджерс, — до приторности вежливо отзывается Картер. На Баки она теперь даже не смотрит.

Когда дверь за ней закрывается, Баки легонько тянет ширму на себя, отгораживая кровать. Стив смотрит на него так, будто требует объяснений.

— Ты даже форму не снял. — В его голосе сквозит усталость и забота, а может, Баки хочется так думать, а не замечать раздражение.

— Я волновался, — тупо повторяет Баки, опуская взгляд. Слышится вздох.

— Я в порядке, Бак. Это просто… Ничего серьёзного. Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю. Но ты… Если бы попали куда-то в другое место?

— Баки. — Стив касается его ладони своей, и Баки судорожно давится вздохом, отводя взгляд. Ему так не хватало этого. Они свели прикосновения к минимуму. — Баки, я знаю, что ты испугался.

— Я не…

— Я же вижу, что да, — отрезает Стив и тянет Баки за руку, настойчиво, заставляя нагнуться. — В этом нет ничего плохого.

Стив гладит его по запястью. Убирает пальцы, но затем дёргает пуговицы на бушлате, расстёгивая его сильней, и касается ключиц Баки.

Баки закрывает глаза, жадно впитывая каждое касание.

— Я не хочу жалеть, — шепчет Стив наяву. В голове Баки вспыхивает жёсткое, хлёсткое «достаточно». Он отстранённо думает, что лучше отойти, отпустить Стива.

Но только вот Стив его не отпускает.

Баки уже и не помнит, как хотелось. То, что на самом деле, куда лучше.

Губы у Стива обветренные и чуть шершавые. Сухое касание на миг сменяется влажным, и Баки вздрагивает, пошатываясь вперёд.

Это не сон, а реальность, Баки знает. Он чувствует больничный запах и пороховую гарь, чувствует тепло на своих губах и крепкую ладонь на щеке. Чувствует. Верит.

Не может поверить всё равно.

Стив усаживает Баки к себе на колени и расстёгивает бушлат до конца. Его губы прижимаются чуть выше ключиц, здоровой рукой он поглаживает бок, и Баки кажется, что его сердцебиение громче любого артобстрела.

— Я не хочу жалеть, — говорит ему Стив. — Не хочу бояться, что не успел. Чтобы, если завтра будет последний день, осталось хоть что-то моё… Что-то наше.

Баки отклоняется назад и любуется его улыбкой. Красные пятна румянца на щеках, смущённый изгиб губ, но в глазах у Стива нет осторожности, как бывало раньше, когда Баки ловил не предназначенные ему взгляды. В глазах у Стива яркий омут желания и уверенности. В его прикосновениях так много нежности и тепла, о которых Баки мог только грезить.

Баки целует его сам: глубже, острее, жарче. Перед глазами плывёт и кружится.

И если завтра вдруг будет последний день, Баки знает: жалеть они не будут.


End file.
